MeetingYourself?
by Adele Elisabeth
Summary: The Snapes have a close encounter with what might have been.
1. The Blacks

[Disclaimer: what JK created, yada yada yada]  
Okay, this story is an idea that's been bumping around in my head for a while. In short, I have nicked an idea from Pratchett - of alternate realities, universes, whatever. Remember Lords and Ladies? How Granny's mind was going - going and fetching?   
Well, in this first chapter, it's not Morganna Snape...  
It's Ganna Black.   
Yes, Black.   
Sigh.   
All will be made clear in due time.  
  
Meeting...yourself?  
Summary: The Snapes have a close encounter with what might have been.  
Chapter One: The Blacks  
by Adele Elisabeth  
  
"Sirius! Sirius Black, you had better get down those stairs this instant!" Ganna shouted, silver-blonde hair framing her beautiful (if extremely pissed) face.  
"I feel so loved," he joked, coming down the stairs to gather his slender, short, wife into his arms. "I'm here, I'm here."   
"We're going to be late, Sirius." She told him, wriggling out of his grasp.   
"But--"  
"But nothing. Mother'll be crushed if we don't come."   
"Ganna. Darling. I hate your parents."   
"Sirius. Darling. I don't give a damn. Get your pants on."  
"I've got pants on, thank you very much."  
"You are not wearing those trousers to my parents house."  
"And -this- is why I hate your parents..." Sirius grumbled his way back up the stairs.  
  
Ganna sighed. It had been so much simpler back at Hogwarts...  
  
[Flashback]  
"Morganna!" Lily called from the Slytherin table, where she leaned on her friend, Severus Snape. "Got a pair of scissors?"   
Ganna looked with distaste at Severus. She'd never understood Lily's friendship with the greasy-haired Slytherin. "What for?"  
"Sevvy dear needs a haircut."  
The thundercloud that was Severus Snape darkened.  
Ganna brightened, noticeably. "I just so happen to have a pair on me." She grinned, walking over.   
  
Sirius looked stunned.   
Ganna's hair was caught up in a french twist, with a few strands framing her face. Her robes were simple, elegantly cut, showing just a hint of cleavage (unlike some), and showing off to good advantage her willowy-slim figure. The color was a soft, sky blue, with white satin edging.   
In short, she was beautiful.   
Sirius wished time would stand still, so that he could capture this moment for ever and ever.  
[End Flashback]  
  
She sighed, twisting her wedding and engagement rings around her finger. She had a strange feeling about today...  
...something was going to happen. Something...different.  
She'd never liked Divinations, but she couldn't shake the feeling. It wasn't a 'bad' something, but somehow, it didn't feel like a 'good' something either.   
Shaking her head to clear it of these foolish thoughts, she stood by the stairs, waiting for her husband.   
  
***  
  
I'm posting chapters one and two at the same time, and chapter three should come out shortly after. I figured I couldn't not do this story after I'd mentioned it in one of my others - that and it just wouldn't get out of my head... 


	2. The Snapes

[Disclaimer: You know the drill, people]  
  
Meeting...Yourself?  
Chapter 2: The Snapes  
by Adele Elisabeth  
  
Morganna yawned, and reached for Severus...  
...only to find that he wasn't there.   
Bloody hell.   
"Severus?" she called, finding his abandoned shirt (which was, of course, far too big for her, Madam Snape is a very small woman), shrugged it on, and went looking for her husband, knowing quite well where she'd find him.  
In his study.   
At five in the bloody morning!  
"Severus?" she stood in the doorway of his study, arms folded across her chest. Her natural beauty, half-sleepy glow, and the fact that the shirt she'd shrugged on was open made for a very attractive picture.   
The death-glare she was giving him, er, didn't.   
"Darling, I was just--" he stood up, attempting to soothe his extremely peeved wife.   
"It's five in the morning, Severus. Whatever you were doing, it can wait." She didn't move from where she was standing. Didn't stop with the glaring, either.  
"I couldn't sleep." He defended, coming to tower over her.   
She was not to be put off so easily. "You could have had a drink of milk, or one of your dratted potions."  
"These papers need graded."   
"They're not going to be given out until Monday, Severus, and it is early Saturday morning. Please come back to bed."   
"But it's morning now. What's the point?"   
"The point is, I'm cold, and if you don't want arsenic in your drink, you'll come back to bed."   
"Yes, dear." He gave in, as gracefully as he could. "Isn't that my shirt?" he added.  
"Yes."  
"Looks better on you."  
"Flattery, my love, will get you everywhere."   
  
Morganna had a strange feeling, as she was falling asleep in her husband's arms...  
Something was going to happen, and she wasn't sure that she was going to like it very much.  
  
***  
  
Phew. 


	3. Who The Hell Are You?

[Disclaimer: Yada yada yada]  
I'm gonna have -fun- with this story...  
  
Meeting...Yourself?  
Chapter Three: Who the hell are you?  
by Adele Elisabeth  
  
Simultaneously in two seperate worlds, there was a glow.   
And four people vanished.  
  
Only to reappear, moments later, confused, in a place that was...  
...empty. White. And nothing else.  
Morganna yelped and hid behind her husband, still clad only in her knickers and his shirt. Severus himself boxers and a nightshirt. Morganna was buttoning up the shirt she wore, cursing under her breath.  
Ganna and Sirius looked baffled. A moment ago, they'd been feigning interest in Ganna's mother's roses, and now they were standing there -- wherever 'there' was -- with a half-clad...  
Jesus, Mary, and Joseph, that was Severus Snape! And who was that wo--holy.   
"She looks just like you." Sirius hissed.   
"Stop looking. Now." Severus ordered. Of course he wasn't jealous. Morganna loved him, and only him. He knew that. He just didn't really want to have anybody else looking at her. Especially when she was tousled, half-asleep, and wearing his shirt and not a hell of a lot else.  
"I have to agree, there." Ganna told her husband.   
Severus stared at her, as if seeing her for the first time. "Morganna..." he said, tapping his wife on the shoulder.  
"Yes?"  
"Yes?"   
Severus glared at the familiar stranger. "Not you. My wife." Turning to face Morganna, he looked down at her. "She looks just like you. And evidently, has the same name."   
"I noticed." She replied, darting glances at the other.  
Sirius and Ganna, meanwhile, were talking in hushed (and somewhat worried, and somewhat pissed) voices.  
"She's got the same name as me! And she looks just like me!" Ganna hissed.  
"And she's married to -Snape-."  
Their hushed conversations drew to a close when a small, dark-haired 14-year-old appeared, and approached them, smiling in a way that suggested she knew something they didn't. "So glad you all could make it." She let her gaze travel to Severus and Morganna. "Perhaps I should have given you more time..."  
"Who the hell are you, and who the hell is she?" Severus demanded, advancing on the girl and pointing one shaking finger at Ganna.   
"Just now, I'm a higher power, and she is - and so are you, to her - what might have been." The small girl smiled mysteriously again.   
"What might have been?" The Morgannas queried in unison, before glaring at each other.  
"Don't hate each other. You -are- each other." She told them, giving them yet another cheshire cat smile. "Morganna Maria Montaque, then Morganna Maria Snape. Or Black." She glanced at Sirius and Severus, who were eyeing each other. "I've devoted more time to the Snapes, because it's so much fun to tormen--I mean talk about them, but now I see I might have been missing out on something."   
"What are you talking about?" Morganna asked her, tilting her head.   
"Don't worry about it too much, Madame Snape. In any case, there are several large differences in the way your worlds work that make you you."   
"Such as?" Sirius inquired.  
"Morganna, do you recall the first day you ever saw Severus Snape?" The little 'Higher Power' questioned. Holding up a hand to stop Sirius's protests, "I'm not changing the subject, Black. Hush."  
He did so, reluctantly.   
"Of course I do." She responded. "I saw him in a shop window."  
That surprised Severus. He hadn't known that.  
"Right. Well, that never happened for Ganna. You see, right then, Marc had been deciding whether or not to say something to you. In your world, he didn't. But in Ganna's...he distracted her at just the wrong - or right, depending on your viewpoint - moment. She never saw Severus, and was placed in Gryffindor - as you would have been, if you hadn't been desperate to get close to Severus Snape."  
"I was not desperate." She replied indignantly, drawing herself up.   
This seemed to amuse the girl further. "Whatever you say. Anyhoo, Ganna was Sirius's girl from just about the get go, and viewed Severus Snape as just another Slytherin git."   
Ganna nodded. "Indeed I do."   
Morganna glared at her.   
"Will you two quit that?" The 'Higher Power' glared at them. "I am -trying- to...well, do whatever it is I'm doing."  
"And what, exactly, is it that you are doing?" Severus raised an eyebrow, voice deceptively mild.  
"Don't you use that tone on me. I am...showing you. What might have been. I'm sure I said that already."  
"You probably did. We just weren't listening." Sirius drawled.   
"Shut. Up. My name is...ummm..." She thought for a moment. "Del. Del will do."   
"Del will do what?" Ganna quipped, earning yet another glare. She was on a roll, wasn't she?  
"Get to know each other." She motioned them towards each other, before popping into nothingness.   
  
"Get to know -her-?" Came at the same time, and incredulously, from the Morgannas.   
And it was, of course, followed by much glaring.  
There was a knowing snigger from nowhere in particular.  
"Morganna," Severus attempted to soothe his wife, shelving his own misgivings in the face of her distinct displeasure. "We may as well make the best of it in the mean time."  
"Make the best of it? We're trapped god only knows where with a pair who apparently belong in a 'reality' not our own, and you want to make the best of it?" Morganna's voice was rapidly getting shrill. "Not to mention the fact I'm barely half-dressed!"  
"I had noticed that, dear."  
"I was sure you had."  
  
Ganna was fuming. Sirius had given up on trying to placate her, he'd learned that the best place to be when Ganna was in a mood was far, far, far away.  
  
***  
  
That's all, for now. This chapter's taken me a while, but here y'all go. 


	4. Moving Right Along

[Disclaimer: you know the drill]

No notes that I can think of, other than I'd like to see more reviewing being done.

Meeting...Yourself?

Chapter Four: Moving Right Along

by Adele Elisabeth

Del, the Higher Power, had reappeared, looking quite pleased with herself. This seemed to be a standard look for her. "This is going to be fun. Y'all sit down now, because that wall over there, see it?" she pointed at one, still smug, "That wall there is going to be just one big movie-screen. I thought since you're never going to share with each other, I'm going to skip the small-talk and give you flashbacks and popcorn."

"Popcorn?" Severus and Sirius looked faintly confused.

"Muggles eat it when they watch movies." Morganna and Ganna replied absently. They hadn't noticed that they spoke in unison. Severus and Sirius only spoke at once because they were both confused. The Morgannas spoke in unison because...well, they were the same person, sort of. 

"Movies?"

"Just watch."

So they did.

[ "Hey, that's me!" Sirius pointed at his younger, third year self.]

Sirius swaggered into the Great Hall like he owned the place. Some girls, his age and younger, looked close to swooning.

[Severus snorted. "Some things never change."]

[ "Don't sound so jealous, Snape."]

James, Remus and Peter were next to enter, also slightly late. 

Then came Severus Snape, who looked murderous. It seemed that the Marauders were his reason for tardiness.

After the first years had been sorted, Dumbledore introduced a silver-haired second year from France - Morganna Montaque. She sauntered calmly in, clearly aware of the effect of her veela nature on the more susceptible third, second and first year boys. She seated herself daintily on the stool.

[Morganna frowned. She didn't walk in like that. That's now how she remembered it.]

Almost as soon as the hat touched her head, it cried out, "GRYFFINDOR!"

[What the hell?" Morganna glared at the 'movie' screen. "That's not what happened."]

The screen obligingly misted, before reforming the same scene. This time, she walked in rather nervously, completely unaware that there was even a possibility she might have an effect on anybody. She made her way to the stool, almost tripped twice, and when she finally got there, she sat, gripping the sides, and thinking one thing as hard as she could.

It seemed there was some sort of argument going on between her and the hat. It was five long minutes before she was properly sorted. "oh for crying out loud, if you feel that strongly about it, SLYTHERIN!"

[Now it was Ganna's turn to glare. "That never happened."

"I thought I explained this properly." Del sighed, covering her eyes with her hand while she sorted out her thoughts. "You come from two different realities. So things happened differently." 

Somewhat mollified, the pair sat back down, waiting for the screen to de-mist into the next scene. 

When it formed up, it was in the Gryffindor Common Room.]

A not-so-shy Ganna Montaque was chatting to Lily Evans, quickly making friends. Sirius Black had been watching her for the past five minutes, and Ganna seemed aware of this. Lily pointed it out, and giggling ensued. 

Sirius, James and Remus (trailed by Peter) made their way over, clearly intending to investigate this new girl themselves. 

"You must be Morganna." Sirius said, trying to sound suave and sophisticated.

"Ganna." The silver-haired one corrected him, looking up from where she was sitting next to Lily. "Lils was just telling me about you guys."

They puffed up and preened

[Severus stifled a snort]

"She mentioned that too. Ego, much?" she added, looking satisfied when they deflated somewhat, and glared.

[Severus tried not to laugh, and Morganna looked aghast. She never talked like that! Ever!]

[Ganna was smirking. Yep, them were good times...]

[ "Can't we change it?" Morganna looked appealing. "This isn't exactly pleasant for me."]

[The screen obliged her once more, misting and de-misting into a scene with Severus and Morganna, she in fourth year and he in fifth, seated by the lake.]

Morganna yawned and stretched, looking rather catlike. "Lost my owl." She said, conversationally.

"Good riddance." He grumped. 

[ "She had that nuisance that talked?" Sirius asked Severus. ]

[ "Still does. I think it's a family heirloom. Morag wants to make it into a fashion accessory. I just want it gone. Preferably dead, but will settle for gone." Severus responded absently. ]

[ "Something we agree on." Sirius grinned, and the two men, bonding over mutual hatred, fell back into comfortable silence. ]

"He's not that bad." Morganna defended her owl.

[ "He isn't!" The Morgannas glared at their respective husbands, who chose to ignore them. ]

"I'd much rather talk about...well, anything that isn't that damned owl."

Morganna rolled her eyes.

[ So did the adult Morgannas. ]

***

Hey, lookie! Another chapter! Don't you feel special?

...special enough to review it?


	5. The Snape's Story

[Disclaimer: If JK Rowling created it, then I do not own it]

Author's Note:

This story is so much fun, but I've been working on some of my other stories lately, so this chapter's somewhat late. 

Yes, I admit it, I am the 'Higher Power' Del. Tormenting helpless characters should be a sport...okay, maybe not, but this is fun. Anyhoo, on with the story. 

Oh, and Sirius's sister, who I don't actually mention by name, doesn't belong to me either. Akira Black. I can't remember who she does belong to, but it's not me. Sevvy Snape, fellow writer (who is very bad at updating his story, I know he has a chapter uploaded, he just hasn't gotten around to adding it yet, rotten bugger), will know. And clearly the person who created Akira will know that they did. Blaurgh. 

Meeting...Yourself?

Chapter Five: The Snape's Story

by Adele Elisabeth

"Have I mentioned how much I hate this place?" Ganna asked her counterpart, who sighed.

"About a thousand times." Morganna responded, with a long-suffering expression.

"Think they've started to get along?" Sirius nudged Severus. "Less fireworks that way, but at least we're out of the crossfire."

"As much as I hate saying this -- and I do -- you might be right."

"Do you have any children?" Ganna asked, just to make conversation, rather than any real curiosity.

"Yes, we have a sixteen year old daughter at Hogwarts--"

"Slytherin." Severus put in, somewhat proudly. Sirius rolled his eyes.

"--and twins on the way." Morganna finished.

Ganna, meanwhile, had been calculating this. "So...if she's sixteen, you must have been sixteen when you had her."

"Er. Yes." Morganna said, at length.

"Ohoho," Sirius grinned, nudging Severus in the ribs. "You got her pregnant in Hogwarts?" It wasn't as though he and Ganna hadn't...ahem, during his seventh and her sixth year, but he hadn't gone and gotten her pregnant!

"Not precisely." Morganna's expression was wretched, and Severus averted his eyes, not saying a word.

To the surprise of Severus (but not Morganna -- Sirius had known she was in love with Severus before she was prepared to admit it to herself properly, his understanding didn't surprise her much), realisation dawned in Sirius first. "That's the thing -- you didn't get her pregnant." This was addressed, of course, to Severus. 

Severus's lips formed a tight, thin line, and Morganna sighed. "We don't talk about it. Morag only found out last year, quite by accident." She thought for a moment and amended this. "Well, not exactly by accident. My niece overheard myself and my brother discussing it -- don't remember why we were -- and went running to Morag."

"Ooooh, this is much better than those silly memory things," Ganna sat down, pulling Morganna down with her. "You have got to give me details. And it's not like you're talking to a stranger, or anything -- I am you." 

Reluctantly, Morganna looked up at Severus, but he wasn't saying a word. If she wanted to tell them, fine. 

"I...Morag's father -- in the biological sense of the word only -- was Jonathan O'Connell--"

"I remember him." Sirius put in. "Right prat."

"No argument here." Morganna gave the couple a weak smile. "Anyway, I'm starting in the middle, but the best place to begin tends to be the beginning, don't you think?"

"Naturally." Ganna agreed, squeezing her other self's hand supportively. She was fascinated now, this would be good. A few moments ago, she would have been glad to be rid of this place and that strange couple, but now she found herself wanting to know more and more about them. 

"I always had a bit of a crush on Severus, he was the reason I got put into Slytherin, actually. I was determined to get in the same house as Severus Snape. Anyway, I managed to make friends with him, and figured if that's all I was going to get, so be it, I could handle that. And, for a couple of years, I could. Late in my fifth year, however, I realised -- reluctantly -- that maybe I didn't want just that and that maybe my crush was a little more than that. Severus was one of my closest friends -- I don't know if I was one of his, exactly, but I know he was one of mine -- so it wasn't as though I were just sticking a face on what I wanted. I couldn't, however, bring myself to actually do anything about it. I was, and this is putting it mildly, scared out of my mind." 

Severus had sat down next to his wife by this stage, and had one arm wrapped around her waist. The whole idea of this bizarre get together was to get to know 'what might have been'. Morganna was just doing that. Didn't mean he had to like it, but he wasn't going to have a tantrum because she decided to give in gracefully. That and he hadn't really heard her tell it, not properly. He knew what had happened, of course, but it wasn't as though he went up and asked 'So, Morganna, how were you feeling when you boinked O'Connell?' or anything like that. The very thought made him wince. And would probably earn him a night on the couch.

"Go on," Ganna encouraged.

Morganna took a deep breath, and went on. "Lucia talked me into doing something about it when we were catching up over the summer, but I didn't actually do anything until late in the year." Her fists clenched involuntarily. "When I did, Severus had some news for me of his own. I said I loved him, he told me he was engaged." She glanced at Sirius. "To your sister, actually."

Sirius took this in as well, not giving a hint of how he felt about it. 

"I didn't take this well. I fled the common room, and Severus followed me. We ended up out by the lake, where we talked some and then he kissed me. Promptly afterwards he took off towards the castle, and when I asked him why, he said he was going to confess to his fiancee and beg her forgiveness. Nearing the end of my tether, I told him I was going to pack, and headed into the castle myself. He followed me -- yet again -- wanting to know what I was packing for. Just before he'd gotten there I owled my father to ask permission to go back to Beauxbatons. After telling Severus of my intent, I got a reply -- surprisingly quickly, actually. Anyway, the gist of the response was that I was staying right where I was, thank you very much. After making Severus get out of my sight, I cried myself to sleep." 

"But you're married now, so that can't be the end of it. And Jonathan O'Connell fits in...where?" Ganna frowned, unsure. 

"You're right, that's not the end of it. I met Jonathan a couple of days later, and we had a little one night stand. I ended up pregnant, to my dismay. I was about two weeks pregnant when Narcissa convinced me to tell Severus. We'd...well, we'd gotten really drunk before I met Jonathan, we got drunk this one night, and went and threw chocolate at Severus and called him all sorts of things. I wasn't exactly in the best of moods." Morganna flushed. "She'd convinced me to apologise for the worser things I said, and then after we'd talked about my impending motherhood for some time, she convinced me I should tell Severus. I don't know why, but I ended up agreeing. I planned to ask if he'd be godfather." 

During their talking, the screen had been replaying some of the scenes to illustrate Morganna's words. The stressful scene between Severus and Morganna the first time, meeting Jonathan O'Connell, throwing chocolate at Severus while very inebriated...

[a/n: actually happened in a role-play. Amused me at the time. Still amuses me, actually. Simple things amuse big minds as well.]

Ganna looked at Sirius. She was glad her life had taken the turn it had -- her sixth year had been a hell of a lot more pleasant than all this. 

"So...I went, and I told him, and...well, deja vu, he had some news too. He wasn't marrying Akira after all, because he was in love with somebody else."

"You." Sirius guessed. "Can't fault the man for taste." He flashed a brief grin at his...rival? "Even if he took his own sweet time about it," he added.

Severus rolled his eyes, but more out of habit than anything. 

"Well...long story short, we got married that night." Morganna had edited out the parts where Severus almost-died etc. They took too much explaining. "Morag's parentage was a pretty well-kept secret, not that many people actually know." 

"If somebody made your lives one of those Muggle things, vomie--"

"Movie, Sirius." 

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Well, if somebody made your lives into one of those things, it'd be completely unbelievable." 

"Sounds like something off Days Of Our Lives or one of those shows." Ganna put in. Her husband stared at her. "What? We have a TV, I was curious..."

Sirius gave a long suffering sigh. 

"Well," Severus said, "You've heard our story, it's your turn now." 

"It's pretty boring compared to yours." Ganna objected. 

"We'd still like to hear it." Morganna smiled tentatively. Severus, personally, didn't want to hear how Sirius Black managed to marry Morganna Montaque (a woman who was, in Severus's humble opinion, far too good for Black), but nodded anyway. Morganna sounded like she wanted to know, and if getting to know these people would get them home sooner, so much the better. 

***

Author's Note:

I'm still thinking up the Blacks' story, so chapter six could take a while. Any ideas would be welcome, and credit will, of course, go where it is due. 

(I noticed far too late I hadn't actually mentioned ownership of Akira Black (i.e. that I didn't have it) in Once Upon A Time, where I must have mentioned her, so made sure I did so in this story.)

If anyone is actually still reading this, would you let me know? And go off and read Dear, Dear Diary and Sweet Sixteen, because I'm mourning my pathetic lack of reviews there. Sweet Sixteen has at least one, but Dear, Dear Diary hasn't got any at all! Sigh, poor me. 

Morag: Y'know, I like the Blacks. They're nice.

Adele: And your parents aren't?

Morag: I didn't say that. I just think it would be interesting to be their daughter.

Adele: Perish the thought. 

Morag: Bite me.

Adele: [rolls her eyes, and flicks the switch fade to black]


	6. The Blacks' Story and New Additions

[Disclaimer: I do not own, nor do I claim to own, what JK Rowling created]

Author's Note: 

Okay, I though that it would be only fair for Severus and Sirius to meet their counterparts, as Morganna got to. Therefore, not only will we get the Blacks' story in this chapter, we will have some interesting new additions...

Meeting...Yourself?

Chapter Six: The Blacks' Story and New Additions

by Adele Elisabeth

Ganna cleared her throat, and began. 

"Well...the first person I met when I was on the train was Lily Evans. She wasn't with Sirius, Remus or James then, she was talking to Severus Snape. By this time I'd heard enough about Slytherins to have decided against mixing with them, but I took to Lily quickly and let her introduce me to her friend." She paused, thoughtfully. "I'll admit, I thought he was kind of cute."

Sirius raised an eyebrow, he hadn't heard that before... 

"But certainly not cuter than my adorable husband here, of course." Ganna finished quickly, grinning. "Anyway, I was more making friends with Lily than Snape, and he looked as though he had a distinct 'third wheel' kind of feeling. Then some pretentious, arrogant, cocky little prat I learned was Lucius Malfoy turned up, and Snape departed with him."

"Accurate enough." Morganna smiled innocently, referring to the description of the senior Malfoy. 

"No doubt about it. So, I got to know Lily, and told her all about me. We made friends fast. After I was sorted, I went to sit with her. Any thoughts I'd entertained about Snape got completely dispelled by seeing Sirius Black."

Sirius preened, Severus snorted.

Morganna looked a little disbelieving herself. 

"I didn't let him see that, though. Lily, being her usual noticing-things self, noticed immediately, and we talked extensively about it for most of the first week. By the end of the term, I held the dubious honor--"

"Hey!"

"--of being Sirius Black's girlfriend. Then it was my turn to play match-maker and prod Lily and James toward each other. Not that it was hard, mind you. Anyway, we had to accept Severus Snape eventually, because of--"

"I hate to break this up, but you've got some extra guests." The annoyingly perky and...well, just generally irritating Higher Power, name of 'Del', interrupted. They turned, surprised. How long had she been there?

"And your guests are...Sirius Black and Severus Snape." 

"But we're here." Sirius protested.

"The other yous." Del explained. "There's two Morgannas, aren't there? Clearly there are versions of you in each world." 

And they were very obviously different. For one thing, this Severus wasn't dressed quite the same as the Severus they had grown used to. His hair was loosely tied back in a ponytail, he wore a black turtleneck and plain jeans. Morganna was eyeing him curiously, much to her own Severus's irritation. 

The second Sirius was the Sirius Morganna and Severus were used to, the one who'd hiding out in Remus Lupin's home. He was healthy enough, and well-groomed, but he wasn't exactly the same as the last time Severus had seen him. His hair was grown out to about the same length as the Severuses', he had a goatee, and he gave the impression of constantly looking over his shoulder without actually doing so. He was dressed similar to the second Severus, in plain jeans, but he wore instead a white shirt, with the top few buttons left undone. 

"Sirius Black, meet Sirius Black, Severus Snape, Severus Snape, Morganna Snape and Morganna--"

"Ganna."

"--I'm sorry, Ganna Black." Del introduced. "Severus Snape, meet Severus Snape, Sirius Black, Sirius Black, Morganna Snape and Ganna Black." 

"Do I really want to know what the hell is going on?" the jeans-clad Severus inquired.

"Not really." Severus told him, the arm around Morganna tightening ever so slightly, somewhat possessively. He relaxed at his double's next words, however. Sort of, anyway. 

"I get the feeling I'm going to be late home. Remus and I had reservations and everything." 

There was some backpedaling from the unmarried Sirius, Morganna, and Severus. 

"Did I hear that right?" Morganna queried. 

"I was about to tell you that before Del interrupted." Ganna put in, quickly. "This Severus is gay. Him and Remus have been together since a little after graduation."

"And it's our aniversary." Severus added, glaring at Del. "You'll make me late." 

"Quit worrying, you'll get back on time. Promise." Del paused, before turning her face away from the group, speaking directly to the readers she knew were there. "Bet you weren't expecting that little plot-twist!"

[a/n: for the sake of not getting really confused, I'm going to call the new Severus Sev, and the new Sirius...umm...how about just Black, because I'm too lazy to try and think something up.]

"Who the hell is she talking to?" Sirius asked, of anybody. 

"God only knows." Morganna shrugged, before urging Sev and Black to sit down. "Come on, then, sit down. We're supposed to all be getting to know each other. You -- Severus, Remus's Severus -- sit next to Sirius and Ganna, and Sirius -- that's you, Mr I Escaped Azkaban -- you sit with me and Severus." 

"Who died and made you queen?" Ganna snapped, and then thought about it. "Makes sense, though. I'd arrange it the same way."

"Naturally." Morganna did a little hair-flip, and they grinned at each other. 

All four men exchanged a Look. 

"Okay," Ganna began. 

"To summarise for our--" Morganna continued. 

"--new arrivals, we are--"

"--what might have been for--"

"--our opposites." 

"Severus and Morganna Snape--"

"--are one possibility, while--"

"--Sirius and Ganna Black are--"

"--what happened for another set."

"Severus and Remus--"

"--who is sadly absent--"

"--are what might have been for--"

"--Severus Snape. Sirius Black--"

"--from the home of--"

"--the Snapes is what could have happened--"

"--for the Sirius who married--"

"--Me." Ganna finished. 

"How did the pair of you do that?" Both Siriuses asked. 

"It's easy, seeing as how we used to be the same person. You just--"

"--have to concentrate." Morganna grinned. 

Sev had reluctantly sat down, as had Black. 

"So...you and Remus?" Morganna prompted Sev. "From my point of view, that's very, very strange."

"Why?" he asked, looking as though he could turn defensive. "Homophobic?"

"No, but since I married a different version of yourself..." She spread her hands eloquently.

"Well, that makes sense." He allowed. "Although, strictly speaking, I'm not homosexual."

"You want to run that one by us one more time?" Sirius snorted. "I'm sure that'd surprise Remus."

"No, Sirius," Sev said patiently, "I'm bisexual."

"Double's your chances, anyway." Black said cheerfully. "You'd need all the help you could get."

Sev, who had never actually gone Death Eater in this version of events (long story), had gotten along with Sirius Black (well, one of them, anyway) for the last...well, over ten years, anyway, so this was a bit confusing. 

(This explained why Sirius hadn't liked Severus much to begin with. In a weird way, he felt that Severus was sort of...cheating on Remus. It didn't make much sense, but since when do any of these people have to make sense? It'd be no fun if they did). 

"As I was saying," Sev went on, as if Black hadn't spoken, "I can see why I'd be attracted to a pretty little thing like yourself." This was to Morganna. "I entertained such an idea briefly in Hogwarts, actually, but you -- well, not you, I guess -- were already going out with Sirius."

Severus was having a little trouble with the idea of him being gay. Okay, it wasn't so much that he had a problem with being gay, it was more he had a problem being with Remus Lupin.

***

Author's Note:

In the words of my fictional counterpart -- bet you weren't expecting that plot twist!

Morag: I should bloody well hope not! My father is perfectly straight, thank you very much. [does not look impressed with this latest discovery]

Adele: [sniggers]

Morag: [advances on her creator with wand held high]

Adele: [backs up] Well, I had some other ideas, but this Severus/Remus was the one that I used.

Morag: Other ideas? Such as?

Adele: Severus/Narcissa, Severus/Lucius--

Morag: Now that's disgusting. 

Adele: My sentiments exactly. As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, I even considered dear ol' Sev being single, or, and this one I considered for only a fraction of a second, Severus/Hermione. But I read SS/HG, I don't write it. Besides, by this timeline, she'd be only sixteen. No way was I coming up with an explanation for that. Though I've seen some good 'uns. 

Morag: My dad and Hermione Granger? [looks horrified]

Adele: Don't you remember that bizarre role play (not with Sevvy Snape, the bestest Sevvy around) where Severus Snape got something spilled on him and reverted to his sixteen year old self and had a crush on Hermione? 

Morag: [thinks about it, hard] I kinda do. No, wait, yes, I do. I hit him. 

Adele: Yep. I always thought you only did that because you knew it was the only time you'd ever be able to get away with it. 

Morag: That might have had something to do with it. But that wasn't really my dad, not really truly. 

Adele: Whatever. Anyway, that about wraps things up for chapter six. I do hope you lovely little peoples enjoyed this chapter, and remember to review on your way out!


End file.
